


Tears like Sapphires on  a Face of Porcelain

by geekicats



Series: Roleplay Characters [2]
Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief, RP, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekicats/pseuds/geekicats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My roleplay character for the Percy Jackson world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears like Sapphires on  a Face of Porcelain

**Name:** Tabitha Marie Harrowgate

 **Age:**  15

 **Physical Description:**  Auburn hair, green-blue eyes, fair skin, freckles, average height, curvy, chubby

 **Personality** **:**  Friendly, quiet, intellingent, stubborn, good sense of humor, motherly, easily angered

 **Family:** Robert Harrowgate (father), Lisa Harrowgate (stepmom), Lauren Harrowgate (stepsister)

  * **Godly Parent:** Hestia **  
**



**Past:** Concieved in secret, born on the coldest autunm night. Was never told who her real mother was until she found a box of old letters in the back of the attic [from her mom to her dad]. Doesn't freak out, because it explains a lot of the weird shit that'd been happening to her.

 **Powers:** Can create a fire in any hearth / Has a homey aura [everyone feels comfortable around her

 **Sexual Orientation:** Pansexual

 **Preferred Romantic Intrests:**  Thalia Grace, Nico diAngelo

 **Weapon of Choice:**  Staffkind [covered in a layer of celestial bronze]

 


End file.
